Worlds Collide
by jasongracist
Summary: The 11th Doctor (or Matt Smith, the god) crash lands on our favorite Roman camp and stumbles into our favorite female Praetor. Suddenly, Reyna's world is turned upside down as she finds herself thrown into the world of the Doctor and his crazy adventures.


Title: Worlds Collide

Author: Olympus Architect

Summary: The 11th Doctor (or Matt Smith, the god) crash lands on our favorite Roman camp and stumbles into our favorite female Praetor. Suddenly, Reyna's world is turned upside down as she finds herself thrown into the world of the Doctor and his crazy adventures.

Rated: T

.

.

.

Reyna sat up late at night, trying in vain to finish the work of two praetors herself. Both praetors of her colleagues were off saving the world while she was stuck with a stubborn legion, all reluctant to go help. She sighed. Life could not get any worse.

An odd whooshing sort of sound erupted from outside her cabin. The sound made her ears pop. Reyna grabbed two of her daggers. She was hit with a blast of wind as she threw open her door.

"Blimey, this certainly isn't the Bahamas," a man was standing in front of a bright blue police box.

The man was wearing a bowtie and a fez and he was surveying her camp with calculating eyes. He couldn't have been more than 25 years old yet Reyna could see the wisdom of a thousand years in his eyes, like he had seen more than he could handle and it barely sat well in his heart. She knew the feeling. Reyna sheathed her daggers and hid behind the blue box.

As Reyna pressed her hands to the box, though, she could feel it humming and sparking, as if it were alive. She pressed her face against it, hoping to hear what was inside…

"Hello there! And who might you be?" the man's voice boomed behind her making Reyna jump a little. She turned around in disbelief. No one could ever sneak up on her like that. She straightened up, squaring her shoulders and setting her jaw. Reyna looked him straight in the eye, ignoring the fact that she found him slightly attractive.

"I am Reyna Avila-Ramirez Arellano, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, I-" he shushed her, pressing his finger to her lips.

"Shhh. Do you hear that?" she just looked at him incredulously. "Oh never mind, it's just me again!" the man laughed. He must be mental, she thought.

"Who are you?" Reyna asked as her hand slowly crept towards the daggers dangling from her waist.

"I'm the Doctor! the 11th Doctor to be exact! Nice to meet you Reyna!" the man, the Doctor, shook her hand vigorously.

"Are you a demigod?" she gripped her dagger tightly. Whoever this guy was, the Doctor or whatever, he wasn't going to intrude in her camp and get away with it. No matter how attractive he was.

"Demigod… blimey, I haven't heard that term in years…" His palish green eyes took on a faraway look, as if he was living in another time. The Doctor snapped out of it and gave her a mad grin. He really was crazy. "But no dear, I'm not a demigod. But you surely seem to be!" he grabbed one of her arms, examining it, throwing it up in the air and watching it flop down to her side. Reyna unsheathed her dagger a little as the Doctor grabbed her face and examined her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. "Bellona! Yes, Bellona! Tell me, Reyna, oh what a beautiful name, do you know an old centurion named Rory WIlliams?"

"I have heard of him, yes. He's implanted in every one of our history books." the Doctor's eye color seemed to change, turning into more of a warm light brownish color. "The Last Centurion, they all call him."

"Ah yes. And what exactly is your-" something growled behind Reyna. She whipped around, her dagger held high, only to face a stone statue. "Weeping Angel," the Doctor whispered.

"This statue should be in front of the library! What is it-" the Doctor shushed her again.

"Don't take your eyes off it, blink and it'll attack you."

"It's a statue!"

"Reyna, listen to me," he pressed his mouth against her ear, still staring at the statue. "There are things in this world that you can't understand. I can explain everything to you. Just keep staring at the Angel and slowly step into my blue box."

"What is that going to do!"

"It'll keep you safe, now come on." he began to slowly pull her away.

"I can't do that! If this statue is a threat to my camp, I need to defeat it!" she yanked her hand away from him and stalked towards the statue.

"Reyna!" she stopped. "Don't take another step towards it. This Angel wants me, and now that you're associated with me, it wants you too. If we leave, it won't touch your camp."

"I can defeat it!"

"No you can't! Even I can't!" Reyna wanted to turn to the Doctor and give him a death glare but something told her that wouldn't be the best idea. "Come with me… please."

Reyna slowly began to step towards the box, not turning away from the statue. The Doctor dragged her into box and shut the door quickly.

"What is my camp going to do!"

"Well that's different. Usually they say 'it's bigger on the inside!' first." the Doctor shrugged.

"What the hell are you-" the words were thrown from her lips as Reyna turned to see that she was standing in a large room.

Some sort of control panel occupied the center of the room with a large tube that was pumping something. At the top of the room, three panels were moving around, each with plates that had some sort of circular designs on them.

"It's… bigger on the inside…" Reyna gaped. The Doctor smiled.

"Ah, there it is!" he patted her head.

Reyna turned to go back outside to check if she actually was in his blue box but the Doctor stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that until we've taken off." His British accent was sort of like charmspeak, she thought. It was enticing.

"What do you mean 'taken off'? I can't leave!" the Doctor sighed.

"Blimey, war daughters really are stubborn. Let me introduce myself properly first before requesting you to run away with me-"

"What?!"

"I'm the Doctor! I am a Time Lord from Gallifrey, a planet with other time lords on it, except I'm the last time lord now. I travel through time in this box I call the TARDIS, she's practically my wife, anywho I usually have companions to travel with me and I'm requesting you to be mine as the last one… never mind that, now what do you say?" he threw his hands up and flashed her a large smile.

"Why would I be your companion?"

The Doctor grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him until her nose was almost touching his. Reyna tried to ignore the fact that if she moved a little closer, she'd be kissing him. "Have you ever wanted to run away live carefree for the rest of your life? Go on adventures with a mad man in a box? I can see it in your eyes, Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, you've seen more than your heart can handle, you've lost more than anyone you know has. I know that feeling. So why can't we feel it together?"

His words were compelling. Here was a person who understood the person behind her mask. And he was willing to let her join him on crazy adventures instead of sitting in an office doing paperwork all day.

Reyna chuckled nervously. "You sound like a getaway vacation brochure."

The Doctor smiled. "I'm taking that as a yes!"

"But what about clothes and hygiene and-"

"My TARDIS will take care of all that! Won't you dear?" he patted the tube in the center of the control panel. "Why not! She's new! Oh stop complaining, she'll be nice. Yes, I do know what demigods did to you, they were just curious! Please-"

"Are you talking to your box?" she asked him as she moved to stand next to him.

"Yes, she doesn't like you very much. Though, she never really does like the new companions… she'll warm up to you! As long as you don't fall in love with me, she gets jealous." the Doctor winked at Reyna and began pressing buttons and flipping switches on the control panel.

Reyna leaned on the panel. "So you just wander aimlessly through space?"

"And time!"

"-Without any purpose?"

The Doctor looked at her. "Oh I have a purpose. I just run into fun things on the way!"

"Then what's our purpose?"

"Our purpose?" he asked her, raising his nonexistent eyebrows.

"Well if I am going to travel with you, I'm going to share the purpose, am I not?" he smiled at her.

"Our purpose is to go home."

"Home?"

Suddenly the floor lurched and Reyna gripped the panel in panic. "What the hell is happening?!"

The Doctor whooped and laughed instead of answering her question. Why was she running away with this guy again?

The lurching seized and the Doctor ran to the door and threw it open. Reyna gripped her stomach and slowly walked toward him. He looked at her.

"Sensitive stomach, eh? That'll fix itself over time." But Reyna was barely listening. She was staring out the door, into the vacuum of space. Thousands of stars littered the sky like snow in the midst of falling but frozen in time. Reyna's braid floated up and into her face, her robes swaying as the lack of gravity began pulling her out of the box. It was a sight to see.

"Can I…" she couldn't find any words in her mind. All she could see was the depth of space. Suddenly, she seemed insignificant in this world.

The Doctor chuckled. "Of course you can!" he gave her a gentle push and her feet left solid ground. She was floating. Floating in space. Somehow, she couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"How can I breathe?" she turned and asked him. He was leaning casually against the doorframe, watching her.

"The TARDIS." Reyna laughed.

"I thought you said she didn't like me."

"She's not the killing type." he shrugged and flashed her a smile. "Come on, now. There's more to see!" he held out a hand for her and slowly pulled her back into the TARDIS.

"Where to next?" she asked.

"Anywhere you want to go in time and space."

"You think…" she hesitated. "You think we could go see the Last Centurion? He is my hero." the Doctor seemed to droop a little. His eyes getting that faraway look again. He looked older whenever he did that. "Wait!"

"Yeah?" he looked at her, he seemed to have snapped out of his daze.

"Can we change the past?"

"There are somethings I can change, but changing the past can affect many things, Reyna."

"Oh. Well then… where were you headed to when you crash landed at Camp Jupiter?"

He grinned at her. "You'll definitely like where I was going."

"Then take me there and we'll see." something fluttered in her when he flashed her his mischievous gaze.

"Geronimo." he said as he flicked a switch and the world lurched again.

.

.

.

Yay first DW fanfiction. I'm bored. It's a snow day. What else can I do? Basically, this is a DW, PJO, HG, Divergent, Legend, other dystopias crossover. Don't worry, the other characters in PJO will be joining them. ^-^

I literally cannot write fanfiction without putting Reyna in there somewhere. She's my favorite character so…

Please tell me what you think and leave a review. I don't know if I'll continue it if I get at least 5 good reviews.

Thank you!


End file.
